memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Andoria
Ich glaube, Andor ist ein vereister Mond von einem Gasriesen. Zumindest sieht es danach in einer Folge der vierten Enterprise Staffel aus. Möglicherweise ist der noch nicht einmal Klasse M. Gibt es diese Bezeichnung überhaupt für Monde? --Kempec 14:52, 25. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Die Informationen stammten aus den Star Trek Star Charts -- somit nicht canon -- außerdem befindet sich der Haupteintrag auf Andor. Ich erinnere mich, dass es auch Klasse M Monde in diversen Folgen gab -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:34, 25. Jun 2005 (UTC) Ah, okay. Aber warum ist das dann hier kein Redirect? --Kempec 17:42, 25. Jun 2005 (UTC) Im Behind the Szenes auf der vierten Season von ENT sagt einer der Autoren, dass Andor der Gasriese und Andoria der Mond ist. imo sollte das daher auch im Artikel so stehn gelassen werden, denn was die kreativen Gehirne hinter den Kulissen über die Serie sagen, ist imo canon genug. --Trent Easton 16:24, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Man kann es in die Hintergrundinformationen und als Anmerkung in den Artikel aufnehmen. Nach TOS, DS9 und ENT sind sowohl Andor als auch Andoria die Namen für die Heimatwelt der Andorianer - mehr nicht. 16:31, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) :: Ist immer auch eine Frage des Blickwinkels. Wenn Völker als Heimatwelt nicht bloß den Boden den sie unter den Füssen haben verstehen, dann kann man sicherlich die Autorenanmerkung als Auslegungshilfe heranziehen, und das so in den Artikel aufnehmen. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 17:53, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) :::Ich stimme Keeler zu. Und wenn es doch nur auf die Anmerkung beschränkt, sollte es wenigstens nicht heißen "die Autoren mutmaßten" das würde nämlich implizieren, dass sie es selbst nicht wissen. Aber wenn ich mich recht entsinne war der Wortlaut den sie benutzten "we hoped to establish the gas-giant as Andor and the moon as Andoria" was ja heißt, dass sie es vor hatten, es nur nicht ins Skript einbauen konnten -> keine Mutmaßung sondern Fakt. --Trent Easton 22:49, 29. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Eben das kann aber kaum einer nachvollziehen, da es nunmal nicht Canon ist. Nach den Serien heißt der Heimatplanet Andoria oder Andor - der Gasriese, der in ENT zum ersten Mal überhaupt zu sehen war, blieb bislang namenlos. Dieser Punkt ("Hintergrundinformationen vom Produktionsstab") ist in unserer Canon Policy noch immer umstritten und sollte solange nicht als harte Fakten in Artikel eingebaut werden. Ich bin klar dagegen, da es eindeutig dem widerspricht, was zu hören war. 00:45, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Im englischen Artikel steht According to writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, ..., the establishment of the Andorian homeworld as a moon orbiting a gas giant was devised to help explain the contradiction of why it was sometimes called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria. Also stimmt doch die Formulierung, dass die Autoren mutmaßen, dass der Gasriese Andor und der Mond Andoria heißen. Wertend: Dass das beide Namen auch einfach nur Synonyme sein können, wie für die Erde auch Terra als Synonym gilt, kommen die Deppen natürlich nicht. Nein, man muss mutmaßen, dass es da noch einen Gasriesen gibt, den man eigentlich immer meint... Warum einen Gasriesen eigentlich, hätte man aus Andor/Andoria nicht ein Doppelplanetensystem à la Romulus/Remus machen können? 00:56, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) Die Englische MemAlpha-Version ist auch nicht immer perfekt ;) Ich hab mir die DVD nochmal angsehen, der genaue Wortlaut der Autoren ist "Because that helps explain the contradiction between 'sometimes it was called Andor and sometimes it was called Andoria, so now we can easily say the gas giant was Andor and the moon was Andoria." Und die Idee ist nicht so schlecht, denn wenn man wie in Star Trek interstellar reisen kann, wird man wahrscheinlich nicht sagen "Ja ich fliege jetzt mal zu dem kleinen Mond von diesem riesen Planeten" sondern den Planeten nennen. (man würde ja wohl auch nicht sagen "Oh wir fliegen zu Phoebe" sondern "Wir fliegen zum Saturn") Ich denke daher es ist durchaus vertretbar, wenn man sagt, der Gasriese ist Andor und der Mond Andoria. Und da die Idee von den Autoren kommt (auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen) denke ich, dass es im Artikel als Fakt, oder zumindest als mögliche Erklärung untergebracht werden sollte, und nicht als Vermutung (was eine Mutmaßung ja ist). Ich muss allerdings sagen, Defchris, deine Lösung (von wegen Synonym wie Erde/Terra) wäre eine bessere Lösung gewesen - zumindest einfacher und ebenso logisch. - Nur wie gesagt, was von den Autoren kommt, sollte imho als canon angesehen werden. --Trent Easton 07:49, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Dann stelle es allgemein zur Diskussion - dann haben Quark und Rom vielleicht auch ihren Auftritt in Star Trek: Der Aufstand, denn der wurde gedreht und fiel lediglich der Schere zum Opfer. 10:26, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) ::Nein natürlich haben 'Quark und Rom keinen Auftritt in Der Aufstand'. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Formulierung. Aber man kann erwähnen, dass sie die Enterprise-Crew kennen ;) Oder whatever in der Szene zu sehen war, ich kenn sie leider nicht. >_> ::Und habe deinen Rat befolgt. Siehe hier. --Trent Easton 12:08, 30. Sep 2006 (UTC) ---- :Eine Diskussion zum gleichen Thema vom Juli 2007 findet sich unter Diskussion:Liste der Heimatwelten. Geothermie des Planeten? Im Moment steht im Artikel: :''Andoria oder Andor ist ein Mond eines Gasriesen im Procyon-System. Der Mond ist die Heimatwelt der Andorianer und der Aenar, ...'' So weit, so gut, aber wenig später heißt es: :Die Städte der Andorianer sind unter der Oberfläche errichtet, um die geothermische Aktivität des Planeten optimal zur Energieerzeugung zu nutzen. Der einzige Planet, der damit in der aktuellen Fassung gemeint sein könnte ist der Gasriese. Stammt die Aussage so aus der Episode? Wenn ja, dann halte ich es wieder für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Andoria der Mond ist.--Bravomike 19:58, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Oh Danke habe das übersehen, ändere das gleich.--Klossi 20:01, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) OK, ist gut, ich dacht nur schon, das würde so in der Episode gesagt werden, und dann hätten wir einen Beweis gegen die Mond-Theorie gehabt (die meiner Meinung nach immer noch nicht 100% bewiesen ist)--Bravomike 20:09, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Procyon-System Der englische Artikel spricht nirgends davon, dass Andoria im Procyon-System liegt. Es heißt lediglich in einer HGI, dass er ein Mond von Procyon VIII (welcher ja non-canon ist) sein könne. Scheint also non-canon zu sein. Oder? --HenK | discuss 21:44, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :siehe Procyon-System#Hintergrundinformationen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:46, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ah ok. Danke. Da haben wir der MA/en was voraus. Oder akzeptieren die das nicht? --HenK | discuss 21:52, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :weis ich nicht--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:58, 25. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Zentralstern vs. Mond vs. Planet Nach dem Star Trek: Sternenatlas heißt der Zentralstern Procyon und ist der Mond vom achten Planeten. - Kommt nur mir dieser Satz etwas spanisch vor? Wie kann ein Zentralstern gleichzeitig ein Mond eines Planeten sein? :Ja, das passt so nicht. Andoria soll der Mond sein.--Bravomike 06:39, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Andoria & Andor Spricht irgendwas dagegen das Andoria und Andor zwei unterschiedliche Dinge sind?-- 23:00, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Nun, beides bezeichnet die Heimatwelt der Andorianer. Wenn wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass die Andorianer zwei Heimatwelten haben, bezeichnen beide Begriffe dasselbe. Falls wir aber einen Unterschied machen, sollten wir auch davon ausgehen, dass Bolarus IX und Bolias unterschiedliche Dinge sind. --Egeria (Diskussion) 14:02, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Denke mal beide Namen sind für die Heimatwelt der Andorianer korrekt, ander Planten haben auch mehrere namen. Die Erde wird ja auch Terra genannt oder Haven hat auch als alternative Bezeichnung den Namen Beta Cassius. --Klossi (Diskussion) 14:41, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC)